1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for the receipt of liquids, incorporating a pressure relief assembly which is arranged in the upper central region of the container.
Containers of that type are basically known in the technology, and among other considerations, serve for the transport as well as for the storage of liquids which are extremely reactive or fire-hazardous under environmental conditions, and from which dangers are encountered, such as dangers to the health in the instance of an uncontrolled discharge into the environment, for example, of spontaneously or self-igniting liquids. Due to reasons of safety, these liquids are maintained in the container under a pressurized or superatmospheric condition through the intermediary of an inert gas.
A manhole may be provided which serves for the inspection of the interior of the container at regular time intervals is located in the center of the upper region of the container which is as a rule is formed by a horizontally lying, cylindrical base member, such as a cylindrical tank container.
A safety valve, for instance, a pressure relief valve, may be provided in the manhole and must be constantly located above the liquid level, so that in the case of the opening thereof under an excess pressure, merely gas and no liquid will be blown out. In order in the last-mentioned instance, to allow for a rapid venting, the discharge cross-section must possess a minimum cross-section in conformance with the volume of gas which is arranged within the container. The exiting gas should hereby be blown out or vented vertically.
In order to ensure, even at an inclined or tilted position of the vehicle carrying the container, that the discharge opening of the safety valve will remain above the liquid level, it is usual to locate the safety valve at the smallest possible distance from the manhole. However, the size of the space which is available in proximity to the manhole presents problems in the accommodation of the safety valve, especially inasmuch as a minimum discharge cross-section is required for this valve, and this cross-section is required to always be located above the liquid level.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
However, the heretofore known safety valve arrangements which fulfill the above demands lead to relatively complex mountings on the container, due to which the constructional volume thereof is increased, and consequently, the suitability thereof as a transport container for ocean or sea commerce is reduced. A further disadvantage encountered in the current types of constructions resides in that, in the event of the opening of the safety valve at an inclined or tilted position of the vehicle carrying the container, because of the reduced distance of the venting opening from the liquid level, portions of the liquid are dragged along, and as a consequence thereof are blown out of the container.